entertainment_ufandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Its Nicky!
30books.jpg|My Site Page!|link=http://ourenetertainer.webs.com/hey-its-nicky untitled(4).jpg|My Life Series|link=http://ourenetertainer.webs.com/hey-its-nicky $(KGrHqIOKokE3ElchmfYBN04(SmlLw~~0_35.JPG|The "O" Diaries.|linktext=Coming Soon. My Life Pt.1 Chapter 1 Hi my name is Kim Crawford; I’m a 15 year old teenager. I always have been bullied, that’s right; I am a victim of bullying. I have been bullied since I was 9 years old. At school I always have been treated like dirt. It all started when I started 3rd grade. Flashback: My mom came to my room on a beautiful Saturday morning to wake me up. “Wake up sweetie.” Mom said. “Remember today we are going to the dentist.” “Okay mom I’m up.” I said. That day my mom was taking me to the dentist to get braces. I always had problems with my teeth and eyes. I had to use eye glasses too. So I went to my bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. That afternoon I had my braces, and let me tell you, they really hurt! Monday had finally arrived, that day I was starting the 3rd grade at Seaford elementary. I moved from Tennessee a month ago , and today I hoped I’d get a new start. Back at Tennessee I was a Southern belle, Everyone thought I was gorgeous until I got my eye glasses. Every single” friend of mine ”made fun of me. That was one of the reasons we moved, also my mom was starting a new job here at Seaford. So far Seaford seems really nice. It has beautiful mornings and there are beaches too! I love this town, but I still miss Tennessee. As I’m entering Seaford Elementary’s hallways I see it is pretty creepy. Everyone stares at me as if I have two heads. A really pretty girl is walking towards me she seems nice I hope we can be friends! “Hi, I’m Donna Tobin and you are?” She said. Wow her name is pretty I thought. “Hi, I’m Kimberly Crawford, but you can call me Kim.” I said. “Listen, Kim I am the popular girl here you may be new but every one here is MY friend , okay , and if you mess with me then I’ll be your worst nightmare.” Donna said. I got nervous. I mean nobody was that rude to me, ever, I decided to walk out of there and head towards my class. When I entered I got introduced to the class and teacher. My teacher is really nice to me. Her name is Ms. Jensen. She is really young and pretty, and everyone seems to respect her. When lunch came I was walking to the school’s playground when someone pushed me. I fell and all my lunch was scattered, EVERYWHERE! I was mad but then I noticed something red coming out of my white leggings; it was BLOOD! Tears were streaming down my cheeks and nobody; I mean NOBODY helped me. Slowly I got up and walked towards my classroom. Ms. Jensen noticed me once I entered the class room. “Kim, what are you doing here shouldn’t you be at recess?” Ms. Jensen said. When she saw my tears she quickly got up from her seat and started asking me questions. “What happened Kim? Are you ok? What’s wrong?” She said. “At the playground some one pushed me, I fell, and now my knee is bleeding.” I said. “Oh my gosh, come here lets take you to the nurse.” She said With that she took me to the nurse I got a band-aid and a lollipop. Then I knew my life at Seaford Elementary was going to be a heck of a ride End of flashback. Every since I was in 3rd grade, I have been called really gross names. But I knew they were going to stop someday. My mom always went on business trips and she left me alone with my aunt. I never told her what happened to me at school. I was afraid she was going to quit her amazing job just for her daughter. Sadly the bullying never stopped for me. I started 5th grade and it got worse. I used to be a chubby little girl, with eye glasses and braces. They used to call me fat, ugly, useless and not worth it. Sometimes I used to hide magazines with models in them, and see pictures of how they were perfect. Perfect face, body, hair… perfect in every way. I used to read articles of how to be skinny and I decided to tell my mom about karate. I do karate but nobody knows about it. I am a second degree black belt; I have my personal trainer because I hate to be in places where people can judge me. But I’m not tough enough to confront my bullies. Something you don’t know is that my bullies are all not at school. It all started the day a new kid came… by: Nicky Lowe Twitter:https://twitter.com/nicollelowe08 more of the series on my page of ourenetertainmentu.webs.com